


Ripped to Shreds

by Lokira



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Advice, Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Blue Eyes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confused Reaper, Dark Fantasy, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Friendship, Frustration, Gay, Gay Sex, Ghostly Appearances, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Jesse McCree being a dork, Kinky thoughts, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Masks, Reaper - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Relationship Advice, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Small storyline, Smut, Voyeurism, grey hair, implied Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, red eyes, soldier:76 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokira/pseuds/Lokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Reaper cocked his head to the side, and smiled behind his mask. "You look like you've seen a ghost... ."' -</p><p>'Gabriel, or rather Reaper now-a-days; often still thought of Jack Morrison in various ways. The one moment he could throw daggers in a picture of the other, and the next moment, he was lovingly taping it back together; to then proceeded to keep it close to his body.'</p><p>~ ~ ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Throwing his shotguns to the floor, and picking new ones from the inside of his coat, all in a fluid movement; Reaper saw the blonde, younger, overwatch agent that attacked him, dissapear in a building. Most likely to heal up or to reload. Man, did he hate these young, overexcited, overwatch agents. 

Reaper dissapeared in a ghostly smoke, only to teleport himself, to hide behind a pillar, in the same room the agent was in. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the man looking around the doorframe, likely in disbelief Reaper had completely vanished. 

It took Reaper mere seconds to put his guns away, float to the man and pin him him against a wall. All while letting out a dark, mischievious laugh. "Death awaits you." 

The young man, now being strangled against the wall, clawed at the strong arms of Reaper.

He was trying to get some air, and somehow trying to make eye contact with the man behind the mask. Only failing horribly. His eyes grew big in horror, as he felt his last moments approaching fast. 

Reaper cocked his head to the side, and smiled behind his mask. "You look like you've seen a ghost... ." 

"Shit, let me go, I dont... I just do what they want me to, man." The blonde man's grip on Reaper's arms started to weaken, a sign for Reaper he shouldn't have to wait too long for now. He grinned. Not that the boy would see it, but seeing another overwatch agent less on this planet; is a good thing.

 

"Let him go!" An angry voice came from the side. 

Within a heartbeat Reaper dissapeared in black, ghostly smoke, dropping the boy to the floor. Just in time as a rain of bullets was comming from the side. 

Reaper quickly moved towards the soldier in question, no bullet seemed to harm him, and his eyes were glowing red in anger.

A white-grey haired, masked individual; known by many as Soldier76.  
But Reaper knew better, he knew him as Jack. Jack Morrison. That damned man. 

As soon as Reaper reappeared from the smoke, he was already close to Jack. Trying to smash him in the head with one of his many sharp spikes. Jack catching his arm and pushing back hard, "You don't have to do this Gabriel. We could work together, like old times." the soldier said, almost pleading. Reaper knew that Jack still preferred to use his old name, rather than 'Reaper'.

"Gabriel is dead!" Reaper spat, "This is all your doing. Look at what you have done to me." A bit of smoke circled around his feet and slowly circling up. 

"I did not know they would bombard the building you were in. I could not know." 

"You never cared for your agents! You wanted people to love you, and you were afraid about the consequences if we knew the truth of what was going on." Pushing harder in the process, he came a bit too close to Jack's visor, shattering a part of it. Now seeing one of Jack's blue eyes and a thick scar that was over it.

"We all had our damage Gabriel!" Able to push the other a bit more away and trying to pick up his gun with one hand. 

"DAMAGE?! YOU KILLED ME JACK! YOU SLAUGHTERED US, YOU COULD'VE SEEN IT COMMING. YOU HAD THE THREATS." Gabriel exploded in anger, eyes looking like they were burning, a purple-black smoke comming from his body, and slightly hovering above the ground, grabbing his shotguns in a flash and shouting "You will die, die, die!!" as he emptied his shotguns, aimed at the other. 

Unfortunate for Gabriel, the other could sprint fast, and managed to hide behind a doorpost. 

When Gabriel's feet hit the floor again, he slowly walked towards the doorpost, surely he had hit the other. But before he could check, a few bullets soared right beside him from behind. 

The boy!

"We are all soldiers now!" He shouted in anger, as he shot another few bullets at Reaper. 

Damn, this was hardly fair. 

Hiding in smoke again, Reaper decided to give up this fight, as his chances were not too big, now that he was being attacked from two sides. 

"I will return." He laughed as he dissapeared into the ground, and out of sight of the soldiers.

The younger soldier sprinting to Morrison. Who indeed had been hit several times, but not in any critical manner. "Thanks kid. That was way too close." The younger agent smiled and pulled Jack to his feet, throwing his arm around his shoulders and helping him back to the base.

 

~

 

Finally arriving at his place, a warehouse complex near the water, Reaper walked inside and threw the door shut. It wasn't exactly a cozy place, but it provided all he needed and he even had a couch and TV now-a-days. Which he took from a robber, which seemed to have a rather decent place for himself. To be fair, Reaper just wanted the poor soul to restore some of his health, but the TV was a nice bonus. 

Besides... buying was out of the question. Having a card as a 'dead guy' was not exactly something to explain to a bank.

Kicking off his boots and taking off his heavy leather coat and gloves. Reaper immediatly made himself comfortable on the couch that was in front of the TV.

He sighed as he put down his mask on the table that was beside the couch and laid his head back. 

Mind wandering off and thinking about the moments that had just occured between him and Jack. 

Gabriel, or rather Reaper now-a-days; often still thought of the other in various ways. The one moment he could throw daggers in a picture of the other, and the next moment, he was lovingly taping it back together; to then proceeded to keep it close to his body.

To be all kinds of fair, Gabriel never really let the feelings go, he once had for the other Overwatch agent. In their younger days they had been the best of friends, maybe even lovers, though they never officially took that term. 

Gabriel hated Jack, but loved him all the while. It was a difficult and confusing situation. If he could, he would avoid it. It always took a certain toll on him.

They were both dangerous men, who now believed in a very different kind of fate for the world. And both were fighting for their kind of view on the world. Both would want to kill one another, and at the same time, they didn't... .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper had never brought himself to orgasm after the incident at the Overwatch bureau. He simply couldn't, he felt too disgusted with himself.
> 
> What had happened to him that day, Reyes never really understood... He died, yet he didn't. He now seemed to live on consuming souls and he could vanish into smoke. 
> 
> He was dead, yet alive.  
> Ever since, things had never been the same. 
> 
> Oh, how he wished that things could be different.
> 
> ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part that contains two storylines going through one another.  
> The fantasy and the reality.
> 
> The story begins in the reality, and...  
> \- - - The parts that are in between these stripes are the fantasy, and also stop when meeting another few stripes. - - -
> 
> I hope you like this smutty part.  
> -Or at least I tried to make it smutty...-

At times, this feeling about his prior friend could tear Reaper apart, as it did, once again, now.

Fingers running over the smooth leathered bulge in his pants, he grunted in annoyance.

He had never brought himself to orgasm after the incident at the Overwatch bureau. He simply couldn't, he felt too disgusted with himself.

His skin had took a different kind of hue, and it was now a strange kind of purple/grey, on top of that his eyes were often a red-kind of glow. Not exactly the kind of features a moher would love. 

What had happened to him that day, Reyes never really understood... He died, yet he didn't. He now seemed to live on consuming souls and he could vanish into smoke, in a blink of an eye. 

He was dead, yet alive.  
Ever since that accident.., things had never been the same. 

Sighing deeply, he continued to run his calloused fingers over the leathered bulge. 

With his pants on, Reaper could enjoy the touches. But as soon as he would see his own greyish-purple skin, disgust would hit him hard, leaving him with a saddened, soft cock.

His head still rested on the armrest of the couch, and Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment...

He remembered how Jack Morrison had looked at him with these bright blue eyes of his, earlier that day... 

Gabriel secretly still admired him, as a soldier, as a friend and lover. 

Oh, how he wished that things could be different. 

\- - - He would've pushed the broad frame of the other against the wall, pinning him there, and tearing off that stupid broken visor of his.

Pulling down the zipper to strip Jack out of his leather '76-jacket', and Reyes would be running his sharped gloves over Jack's exposed skin, only to hear the man's delightful gasp of suprise. 

He would proceed to take off his own mask, now able to press small kisses across Jack's warm, sweaty, hard trained chest. - - - 

Oh, how he longed to touch that warm, musculed body.

One of his hands -already stripped of its gloves- pressed a little harder on the leather and his cock was reacting happy at the fantasies Gabriel was having. 

Unzipping the leather pants and discarding them to the side, Reyes sighed heavy as he saw his greyish legs and he did feel sadness once again, well up. Morrisson would never love him with a body like this. He possibly couldn't. Morrison had always admired Reyes for his strict training and eating routines to maintain his musculed, strong body.., but with a hue on his skin like this...? 

Gabriel shifted on the couch once more, because what if ... 

\- - - He would, and could, use one of the curtains, as a blindfold. Ripping them easily to shreds with his claws, and then use one of the parts as a blindfold. He would ask Morrison to close his eyes, so he could focus more on the feelings he would be having, but Reyes still blindfolding him in the process, just to be sure. - - -

Yep, that could work. That could work just fine.  
Blindfolds were not a new thing for either of the two after all.

Reyes felt his heart in his throat as he slid one of his cold hands under his black boxers. It had never felt as warm and nice as before he accident. Yet, the whole senario Gabriel was sketching in his head seemed do-able enough, and for a first, his cock had not soften yet. Gabriel made a small huff of happiness, and wrapped his long fingers around his thick length.

\- - - As Jack would be blindfolded, Reyes would have all the time in the world to play with him, licking and sucking on those gorgeous, pink nipples, sometimes making Jack shiver in anticipation and need, as Reyes would also run a sharp claw over the soldier's skin every now and then. 

He would draw imaginary figures on Soldier's skin with them, as it reacted with a burning sensation rather quick, all just to feel Morrison shudder once more. 

"Stop teasing." Jack would ask him in his low, growling voice. 

Touching the other up and pressing his cold cheeks to the warm, strong stomache of the other. Slowly going down until his breath would hit the bulge in Morrison's pants. Much to the other's delight. - - -

His fingers were now slowly rubbing up and down on his own cock, that was now actually getting even harder. 

Reyes sighed, shit, this felt so good.

\- - -He would unzip Jack's pants with his teeth and his warm, thick cock would flop out. 

Reyes knew the other wore no undergarment, he never felt there a need for it. 

Wasting no time he would press soft kisses along the length and trace some of the throbbing veins with his tongue. A nail scraping slightly on one side of the hard length. Jack would let himself fall back against the wall and he would make the utmost delighted sounds. 

Fingers would ruffle Reyes hair and finally hold him in place. Reyes knew Morrison was less patient than him, pressing his cockhead against Reyes lips. Gabriel would lick his lips, and take him in without hestitation. Looking up at Jacks facial features as his lips took in more, and more of the soldier.

Full, wet, lips, slightly parted. A rosy glow on his cheeks and panting softly for more, as the blindfold was still in its rightful place. 

Fuck, the soldier always looked so good when in full extacy. - - -

Reaper had squeezed his eyes shut, as his hand worked on his own cock. Rubbing over the tip with the pad with his thumb every now and then. Wrangling a soft, deep, needy sound from the man. 

Damn, his boxers were in the way. He didn't expect it to go this well himself. 

Too lazy to stand up, he simply lifted his ass and pulled the briefs away. Hand back on his length, other hand now massaging his own thick thighs and balls.

His toes curled in excitement, just before his fantasy took a new turn.

\- - - Morrison had always been a bossy man, and even though Reyes was one himself aswell, he took every 'order' of the other without complaint. His tongue flicking over the tip, licking away a bead of salty precum. 

Feeling the hands in his hair tighten, Reyes would know Morrison was on the edge.

Relaxing his throat and taking in as much of the other as he could. Feeling his gag reflex kick in, he simply denied it. The couple had done this already too often, for Reyes to not have control over it.

Morrisons grip was now fully iron, held him tightly in place as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Thrusting deep in the other's throat. Moaning sweet, but oh such dirty comments all the while he was on his way, fucking himself to completion in the other's wet mouth. 

"Fuck, fuck, you feel so good, so wet. You want my cum, don't you?" Reaper wouldn't reply as his mouth would be already fully occupied.

Looking up once again, he almost gagged. He had not realised when, but Morrison had taken off his blindfold, bright blue eyes staring right at him. 

"You look so beautiful my love, so beautiful." Lowering his eyelids, unable to now look the other in the eye, Reyes would let the other get to completion, any way he would see fit. 

What wouldn't the other think of him? - - - 

Shit, that was not the fantasy he should be having. Reaper bit in his hand hard, he was so close and then his mind took a turn for the worst. 

This usually happened at an earlier moment, his mind playing games with his own insecurities. He had to find a way to shove the whole insecure idea aside. 

After all, wouldn't the other still love him after all these years?

\- - - "You thought I never knew, did ya?" Reyes wouldnt eye the other as he still snapped his hips, "Remember the mission we worked together, not too long ago in Gibraltar?" 

Finally letting go of the other's hair and pulling his cock back from between the other's lips. Now realizing the other was fighting his inner demons. 

Kneeling in front of him. Cheeks still rosy, and lips looking oh-so- good. 

"I watched you shower after that mission, Reyes." 

Reyes would look at the other, through his thick lashes. "You did? ... ... ... Weren't you disgusted...?" 

Morrison would made a small laugh, pushing Reaper's hoodie now, fully down. "No. I mean... Yes, you changed. But shit... you still got a mighty fine ass." Reyes smiled a little, before replying; "You are the worst." 

Jack pushed him down, tumbling on top of him. Smothering him with kisses, "You are still my love, Gabe." 

If Reaper could blush, he would've. Shit, Jack would be the sweetest... - - -

Yes, maybe, just maybe, if they wouldn't have the hatred of Overwatch inbetween them, it could actually work out... .

Reaper's cock was still rock hard, and made the man groan. He wanted more, he needed more, he would kill for a good fuck... . And what a good fuck Jack Morrison was... .

Reaper was now licking his own fingers generously. Coating them slick with saliva. 

\- - - The Soldier would groan as he had quite literally worked his way through Reaper's many, and thick layers of leathery clothing.

Finally bare under the other, Reaper's own skincolor disgusted himself.., he almost wanted to cover himself up again. 

He would not have a chance to do so, as, before he knew it, a warm hand was already around his cock and pumping it in firm strokes. Causing him to pull the soldier down, and finally pressing their lips together, hard.

Morrison would accept in the kiss immediatly, deepening it and taking control. Tongues playing and exploring each other like it was the very first time they kissed. 

The warm hand had a firm grip on him, and Reaper was already begging for more.  
After this much time, he would be this needy.

Morrison held three fingers in front of Reyes lips, who wetted them thouroughly, his red eyes locked with the blue ones of Jack Morrison. 

Reaper felt a warm hand on one of his thighs, pushing it up gently, so the soldier now had acces.

Jack would place small kisses on Gabriel's neck as one of his fingers would play and gently press against Gabe's entrance. "Please, please, please, Oh, Morrison, please... " His eyes fluttered shut as his pleas were heard and he felt one finger pressing into him. - - -

In the meantime Gabriel had also pressed a finger knuckle deep, inside himself. It had indeed been long.

Other hand still working on his own cock, Gabriel added a second finger, and felt his completion near fast. Head still on the armrest, eyes shut as he desperately whispered out Jack's name several times.

\- - - "Tell me what you want Gabe." Gabriel heard the other's man calm, deep voice. He just rocked his own body on the intruding fingers as an answer. -When had it become two?- 

Mouth opened wide in a silent gasp as Morrison's other hand suddenly squeezed around his throbbing length. "Is this what you want?" Jack leaned in close, warm breath ghosting over Gabriel's ear. "Or do you want something else?" 

"Please, Fuck me... please." Gabriel all but panted. Morrison pulled out his fingers, sitting up, lazily pumping the hard length of Reyes, "Please who?" 

"Jack, Please... Please... more. I want your thick, long warmth in me. Please..." 

Jack would finally lean back with a satisfied smirk on his face, "How kind of you." Morrison spat in his hands, slicking up his own -still fully erected- length.

Now pushing Reyes other leg up aswell and towering over the other for a brief moment. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, mouth slightly parted as he pressed inside the other's tightness. 

Reaper himself letting out a wanting moan.- - - 

Already three fingers were deep in himself, Reaper's other hand squeezing hard and twisting every time his hand reached the tip, smearing the beads of precome all over his own cock. Making it nice and slick, turning the stroking in a lot more enjoyable and easy process.

Now moaning loud, Reaper was on the very edge of comming hard, something he had longed for way too long.

\- - - Pulling out almost completely, and pushing back in hard, had both the soldier as the reaper moan hard at the very same time.

Soon the Soldier had already pick up a hard, and punishing pace. Reaper's cock bobbing awkwardly on his belly, dripping beads of precome on himself.

Morrison saw how Reyes was now reduced to a sweaty, panting mess. Deciding to take the matter in his own hand. 

Morrison was fucking Reyes hard, and now stroking him in the exact same, hard, pace. 

Both men were now sweating, panting and moaning. Sometimes silenced for a brief moment by a shared, sloppy kiss. 

Gabriel's back arched up hard, as a black mist started to circle under him, "Jack... Jack I am gonna..." 

Morrison leaned in, pressing his lips on the other's. Silencing the moaned warning. 

Gabriels eyes shot open, his eyes fire-red and glowing as he came hard, moan completely silent as he bucked up several times, riding out his orgasm.

Gabriels muscules clenching down hard on Morrison, causing the soldier to come aswell. Biting in Reyes shoulderblade, marking him in the process. - - - 

That was enough for Reaper to make one last final squeeze, panting and moaning out Jack's name, over the water, in the dark of the night. 

White ropes of cum forming on his own belly. 

It took him several minutes to come back to his senses. His fingers slipping out of him, touching his own cum, as if he needed to feel that this had actually just happened.

A smile formed on his face, he was not entirely broken after all. 

Closing his eyes in utter bliss he didn't even bother to clean himself up right now. 

Finally falling in a blessfull slumber. Not noticing the shadow, that had been watching him all this time, now finally took it's leave aswell.


	3. Sequel (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada nodded, before sipping from his sake and gathered enough courage trust his voice, and speak to the greyish figure in front of him.
> 
> "I see..." Sipping again before gently putting the small cup of sake back on the table, "You feel hatred towards Jack for his ignorance, and his lack of sharing the proper information at the time..." 
> 
> His eyes finally moved back to Reapers destroyed face, red eyes, whilst taking in the greyish-skincolor, and the many, many scars.
> 
> "And I can see why..."
> 
> Gabriel's eyes glowed red, he felt anger towards Jack, even though only his name was mentioned, "He made me like this."
> 
> ~ ~ ~

In a rare turn of events, both Gabriel and Jack were requested to work together once again. 

Blackwatch had some new recruits, even though Blackwatch didn't exsist anymore for the public eye... It never really closed down... . 

Now both former Blackwatch soldiers were asked to learn the young, new recruits, the finer bits of the workfield.

Little did Reyes know that Morrison was also aboard this specific project, and thus an odd silence had taken over the already, cold room.

The Reaper was relaxing on one of his sides on one of the beds closest to the wall. Sheepishly staring at a Pachimari poster that clearly had seen better days. 

He never really understood the whole thing with these little 'onion-like' creatures, even less so why a room for cold-blood-killers, had to be decorated with these abominations. 

Usually when he saw them in plushy form, he had to repress a feeling to shoot the thing to bits.

On the other side of him, an other former Blackwatch individual. Both men were now hiding behind their masks, but for one another, they were no secret identity anymore. 

By the Gods; if Gabriel had known he was to share a room with Jack Morrison, he would have never taken the job. Even if it could land him some new recruits for his own little 'projects'. 

It would simply not be worth it. 

But here they were... Stuck with one another at the rock of Gibraltar, and not able to resign from the job anymore.

"You know..." Morrison began, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his, "We both aren't excited about this... but sulking like a kid isn't going to help either of us." 

Gabriel heard a few clicks and suddenly Morrison's voice became a whole lot clearer, "Now, let's get this done and over with already." 

Reaper turned around and saw the soldier had taken off the front of his mask, only the side parts remaining, "Let's forget what happened for now, and focus on the future of Blackwatch." 

Gabriel gritted his teeth behind his mask, he once again saw the deep scars on the other's face, just like in Ilios, and yet the other man had a slight smile on his face.

No, he couldn't just 'forget' what happened. He died...sort of, because of this man! 

Before the soldier knew what exactly had happened he was pressed down on the matress flat with the dark, glooming deathlike figure on top of him and the terrifying mask mere inches from his face. 

"Forget?! I can never 'FORGET'. I am not who you think I am anymore."

A few seconds of silence before continueing "It is I can not kill you right now... but I HATE you, Jack Morrison." 

Smoke circled around the whole bed, and Jack saw the eyes glowing red above him, swallowing deep and deciding that no answer would be the best answer if he didn't wanted to lose a limb or worse.

Another few terrifying moments passed before the darker figure finally let go and pulled back, dissapearing through the thick door with a slam. 

Soldier76 sat up once again, looking at the door and sighing deep.

~

Reaper stormed over the large road towards the 'cafe'. It was really just a large dining area for all the Blackwatch agents... Nothing fancy like the name would suggest, but it would be fine for a moment to recap the situation with the Soldier.

Once inside several young new trainee's sat scattered around the dining area, glancing over at the grim figure, before quickly adverting their eyes, and not daring to stare at him for too long. 

Reaper grunted in annoyance, these youngsters wouldn't be any better company than Jack would be.

At a table at the far right, he saw Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada. At least they would form a proper company, and they knew about the Soldier's and Reaper's former relationship status.

"Hey Part'ner, How you doin'? Still tossing with those guns, hu?" McCree already waved at Gabriel, before the man had even taken a single step their way.  
Reaper smiled behind his mask, Jesse had been his pupil before, yet they became rather good friends after several successions together.

Gabriel moved to the table in a quick pace, sitting down in front of the two men, greeting them both in the process.

Hanzo cocked his head to the side, eyes on Gabriel and made a small nod of acknowledgement. 

He was, unlike Jesse, not much of a talker, if it wasn't needed.

McCree slapped his former tutor on the shoulder, "My, what's with the grim face?" and immediatly started laughing, at his own, horrible, joke. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, before he sipped from a small bamboo cup that was placed in front of him. 

Reaper figured by the smell of it; Sake. The Japanese man always had some of it on him, and today seemed no exception. "Excuse Jesse; he has been like this all day. Something seems troubling you..." Hanzo placed his cup back on the table and folded his arms, eyes now resting on the grim mask.

Gabriel quickly took a look the youngsters around them, making sure that none of them were eavesdropping on the conversation, you could never be too careful with the new recruits. Respect was an easy thing to lose, and Reaper wasn't planning on doing so.

"Morrison... That is the problem." Reaper finally admitted in his usual dark, sinister voice. 

Hanzo nodded, "We saw you two were placed together.., It must've been an awful mistake."

McCree kept quiet for the moment as Hanzo spoke and poured himself another glass of a lightbrown, milky-like substance. It had a strong smell of alcohol to it. 

Noticing it got his former mentor's attention, he poured another glass and shoved it to Reyes, "It's called Bailey's. It's an Irish drink, Drink up part'ner! You look like you can use it." 

Reaper stared at Jesse from underneath his mask. The drink smelled wonderful and it sure was alluring, it invited him to take off the mask. 

"Right..." He sighed deeply and shoved the mask to the top of his head, trying to do it whilst looking secure about it. 

Here he now was, for the first time since the attack, in full view of the other two Blackwatch members. They would find out about it, sooner or later, anyway.

"Oh... man..." McCree was the first one to even say the smallest of words, mouth falling back open after that, staring at his former mentor.

Silence washing back over the three men.

Reaper was very aware of the fact he was looking horribly disfigured, and the men in front of him had never seen him without mask, after the accident at the bureau. 

Jesse finally continued. Not being the strongest with words, and definitely not the most careful one; "I understand the mask now, man..." 

Reaper grunted, finally looking at Hanzo, who now stared into his bamboo cup, just not to keep staring at the Reaper, "I can not forgive him for this." Reyes said in a softer voice than usual. It still hurt him, and the comments of Jesse weren't making him feel any better about it.

Hanzo nodded, before sipping from his sake and gathered enough courage trust his voice, and speak to the greyish figure in front of him.

"I see..." Sipping again before gently putting the small cup of sake back on the table, "You feel hatred towards Jack for his ignorance, and his lack of sharing the proper information at the time..." 

His eyes finally moved back to Reapers destroyed face, red eyes, whilst taking in the greyish-skincolor, and the many, many scars.

"And I can see why..."

Gabriel's eyes glowed red, he felt anger towards Jack, even though only his name was mentioned, "He made me like this." 

McCree, finally realising this was no time for joking, cleared his throat, "You do realise he never saw the attack comming either... . He did what he thought best for Overwatch." 

"He destroyed my life, our life, everything we had!" Reyes eyes flaring bright red and leathered fists full of anger landed on the table, drinks shaking angry in their glasses. "He killed us, our cause, everything!"

"Now there partner, calm down, the kids are watching us." McCree reminded him. Reaper didn't want to turn around, as he still did not wear his mask, but could indeed feel the burning eyes in his back. Damn.

Hanzo, who had saw it comming, had just in time picked up his drink and casually took another sip like nothing had happened, "You must seek forgiveness. He is a lonely soul. He misses you aswell." 

Reaper took another deep breath before the last sentence of Hanzo made its way to his brain. "He? ...Misses me? How would you know..." 

"Because he told us before you arrived. He also told us that he thought you were a spooky motherfcker with this whole new gear." McCree made a small up and down movement with his indexfinger as he pointed at Reyes. "But he could get over that, I guess..." He then proceeded swallowing down the whole cup of Bailey's in one go, and poured the last, proper bit from the bottle in his glass. 

Hanzo continueing, "The past haunts him. He is not the same he once was either." Sipping the last bit of his sake, "Find a way to forgive him... he needs you, as you need him." Dark brown eyes now shifting to the cowboy, who downed the last glass he had poured himself, in one go aswell.

"We have to go now, Im afraid. Take care, my friend." Hanzo slapped McCree on the back, who coughed, as the last drink did not down too well. 

After the two men had excused themselves, Reaper slowly drank up his glass of the milky substance in peace and quiet, as his mind processed the new information that was just provided to him. Who knew the harsh soldier still missed him..? Shoving the mask back in its proper place, Reaper finally stood up, making sure he still earned respect from the newcomers and hovered out of the cafe whilst the black smoke circled at his feet. The new recruits looking at him leave in fear. Respect, he still had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing a sequel to the last part, and thus, when a request for a sequel landed in the comment section, it didn't take long for me to start on it. 
> 
> I have had some things going on in my life, so it didn't go as fast as I hoped, for which my apologies. 
> 
> You may always request me something in the comment section, I love to read about your idea's etc. It doesn't have to specifically be this couple, if you have an idea I like, I can always try and write something for you. Im very happy to see the kudo's pop in and read the sweet comments, thank you so much. <3 Its very much appreciated!


	4. Sequel (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel had truely been alive, he always enjoyed the comming up-, and going down of the sun. 
> 
> The warm first-, and last beams of sunlight on his face, and all the most wonderful, warm colors he could imagine, would color the sky, as it hardly ever seemed cloudy around that time of day.
> 
> Ever since he became the grim figure he was now, he could not feel the warmth anymore as he once could.
> 
> ~ ~ ~

It had already become late, and the sun was setting when Reaper sat down on one of the many rocks at the seaside. 

When he had truely been alive, he always enjoyed the comming up-, and going down of the sun. 

The warm first-, and last beams of sunlight on his face, and all the most wonderful, warm colors he could imagine, would color the sky, as it hardly ever seemed cloudy around that time of day.

Ever since he became the grim figure he was now, he could not feel the warmth anymore as he once could. 

Yet he still enjoyed the peace and quiet and the wonderful colors. It gave him a moment to think and organize his thoughts, without anyone bothering him. 

The training of the newcomers would begin the day after tomorrow, and he and Morrison were presumed to work together like the old days. 

Gabriel was still very unsure if he could do that. 

Even after the information Hanzo and Jesse had provided him earlier.  
He had to hear it from the man himself, one could be oh-so-sorry, but if the Soldier would not be able to tell Gabriel that himself, what kind of foundation was there to build on? 

The sun slowly started dissapearing more and more, one could almost see it move into the sea.

 

"Hey..." A low voice came from behind Reyes, unmistakebly the voice of Morrison, "Couldn't find you during the briefing." 

Reyes grunted; so that was were Hanzo and McCree were heading, but didn't even bother to inform him about the event taking place. 

"What... is it?" Reyes kept his reddish eyes on the waves below as he replied to the other, not certain what to make of the situation.

"...Is this rock free?" Morrison had taken a few steps towards Reyes, likely motioning at a rock next to Gabriel. 

Reyes rolled his shoulders and shrugged, "Does it look...taken to you?" With that he heard the ruffle of some clothing, the creaking of leather and finally a heavy sigh next to him. 

He moved his head mere millimeters, but it was enough to see the other had indeed planted his ass on the rock next to him, "Damn nice view tonight..." 

The sun was now turning into a bright red, the sky coloring orange and purple. A soft breeze made the clothes of the men ruffle a little. 

It really was; a lovely evening

Reyes sighed deep and nodded in agreement, a silence falling over the rocks by the sea. Both men watching the sun sinking deeper into the sea, in silence. 

Gabriel was not sure what to make of the situation. 

Had the other couple told Jack about the conversation they had before the briefing?  
Did Jack wanted to talk? If so, he had to make damn sure he was the one to start, as Reyes was not having any of this sentimental shit. 

Another ruffle of clothing and Reyes felt something on his hand. Pulling back like he had been burned, he looked at the cause. Seeing Morrison's hand on the place his own had been mere seconds ago. 

"What...are you doing?!" He rubbed his hand as if cleaning it from filth, his eyes glowing red as a warning towards the other.

Morrison's visor was staring right at him as he finally let out, "I am... sorry." 

"You... are SORRY?!" Smoke started circling around the rock Reyes was sitting on, still trying to keep his anger in check and have a somewhat 'normal' conversation with the other individual. "You have no IDEA of what you have done to me, Jack." 

"I..." the white-haired man sighed before continueing, "...I... I actually do." 

Jack lifted one of his hands and undid his own mask from the fastenings, taking it off and looking at the other with his bright blue eyes, "I have seen what you have become..." 

He shifted a little closer towards Reyes, who, on his behalf, tried to back up, but ended up with his back against a large boulder behind him.  
"When did you...?" Smoke growing thicker and circling more agressively around the two of them. 

Morrison adverted his eyes, a faint blush across his cheeks. "Remember when we had battled at Ilios?" Reyes swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat, yes he did, it was the only time ever since... since... .

"When the medic had helped me back up, I decided to track you down. I wanted to have this conversation we have now, back then..." The blush across his cheeks glowing more by the second he spoke, "But I found you, well.., pre-occupied... I decided not to disturb you..." He swallowed thickly as his hands slowly raised towards Reyes mask, as he continued, "...I saw what, or rather, who you had become due to our, but mainly my, actions..." 

Reyes hardly dared to breathe, as he noticed the hands comming towards his mask, from the man he loved so much it actually hurt. And Reyes hated him for it.

"...I am aware I can not undo my actions... but..." In a moment of silence he shoved the grim mask up, just enough to uncover Reyes lips, "Know I never stopped, or will stop caring for you, my love." Warm lips were now pressing against Reyes' , who was still in a complete status of non-belief. 

In a matter of seconds all the dark, black/purple smoke around the two of them had dissapeared. 

Morrison pressing himself a little closer, moving their lips together, as if he was exploring the lips of the other for the very first time. 

Jack's warm lips felt so good against his own, -rather cold- ones.  
Reyes felt uncertain about the thoughts Jack might have about his body being entirely cold. 

Hearing no complaints, he finally let go of the tense feeling he had up until now, and pulled Morrison over him. The white-haired man's knees on both sides of his legs, as Morrison's hands were now lying on both sides of his face as he deepened the kiss. 

Tongue inviting Reyes', continueing to explore and twirl against Reyes', like his life depended on it. 

Jack pressed his crotch against Gabriel's, who let out a wanting, low pitched, desperate sound in between the kisses. 

Morrison smiled and rode his body against the other in small, quick snaps. 

The sun had now fully dissapeared into the sea, and the dark was surrounding them.  
The stars shined bright above them. 

"We cant..." Gabriel's breath hitched as another particular press of Morrison's hips pressed against his own, "We can be..." a low grunt left his throat, before finally finishing with "...found."

Jack was now pressing kisses all over Reyes' jawline, and didn't seem to pay attention to Gabriel's complaints, "Hanzo and McCree are just as, if not worse, than us, love." 

Gabriel sighed particulary happy as he felt the other's warmth surrounding him, before realization hit him the new pupils could also be somewhere close. "These kids..." He grunted, as he finally got the strenght to push Jack away from him just a little. 

"Let them watch..." Jack tried to crawl back on the darker figure, who let out a dark laugh and made a 'nah-ah' motion with one finger before adding "...Bed." before a black cloud swirled up from the ground, and Reyes suddenly dissapeared along with it, in the ground. 

"Damn..." Jack sighed, wishing he was also able to use teleportation like that. 

Getting back up and straightning his clothes, as he made his way towards the bunker where both he and Reaper were having their sleeping quarters.

 

This evening, was truely a beautiful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea not too long ago, but I havent written in a long, long time.  
> (English isn t my native language, so I do try my very best.) 
> 
> Please bare with me, and I hope you still enjoy this short story about Reaper and Soldier:76.  
> &Who knows, if it's appreciated, I will write some more Overwatch in the future. :) 
> 
> Kudo's and sweet comments will always be appreciated.


End file.
